darwiniafandomcom-20200214-history
Biosphere
The Biosphere is where the most Darwinians are born, and a important part of their natural lifecycle for this reason. Details Though other areas of their world can allow Darwinians to be re-born, the Biosphere is regarded as one of the most sacred areas for this reason as most are reborn here. It is the area just before the Temple area as well. The Biosphere has several statues to Dr. Sepulveda. The layout of the land is that of several islands, surrounding a central island with a Trunk port to the Temple on it. The surrounding islands have Incubators and by the time the Player arrives in the first game the virus controls most islands. The center has several variants of the Virus including a Soul Destroyer. For the most part, these variants stay away from the outside islands, though if Darwinians wonder close enough to land that is within reach of the central island, the islands Spiders and the Soul Destroyer will leave be tempted to leave the island. The Biosphere, as all areas of Darwinia, receives souls collected at the Soul Receiver, the souls reborn here are determined by the Darwinians in control of each Incubator. Even if the Pattern Buffer is set to default Darwinian design, it is still possible for the Viral infected Red Darwinians to be born here for this reason and this is the most common form of the virus present in the Biosphere. The Biosphere is directly connected to the Pattern Buffer Trunk Port. History Pre-Darwinia Throughout the history of their world, one of the most sacred places the Darwinians held dear was the Biosphere. The majority of Darwinians were traditionally born here before venturing to elsewhere in the world via trunk ports. The location fell to the virus soon after the Temple was taken and was the second location to fall to the virus. Here, the virus moved onto the Receiver and Pattern Buffer. Once infecting both areas, the virus had unlimited soul supplies at the Reciever, those souls allowed through were born as a viral variant of the Darwinians, the evil Red Darwinians. It is here at the Biosphere the tribe first emerged, capable of using the Darwinians own devices against them if need be. Darwinia When the player first tries to take over the Pattern Buffer, Red Darwinians, said to have ventured from this area, will appear. This is the player's first encounter with the result of this area falling to the Virus. Despite the high infection levels of this area, this is actually one of the easiest missions to complete, especially for players who have played Multiwinia first. The player will simply use Squads on the starting island and direct the handful of Green Darwinians they have to the first Incubator. Once there, the player will use Officers to slowly take over the first island. Aside from blunders this early, from here the map is simply to conquer. The player uses Engineers to take over Transmitters and sends their Darwinians to each island. The Red Darwinians are unable to travel to conquered islands and since there is a set amount of Darwinians each island can spawn, as the player wipes out the Red Darwinians and replaces their number with their own Green ones, the Red Darwinains loose their ground. They are unable to compete with the wave after wave of Darwinians the player sends through the transmitters from the previous islands. Aside from the central island, the player does not have to run any other programs aside from Officers and Engineers and the Player can use the Darwinians to take over the central island once the Sould Destroyer is out of the way in addition. Multiwinia Post Darwinia, the Biosphere is not mentioned at all in the lore of Multiwinia and the state of this area is unknown.